The present invention is directed generally to a method of forming a brush and, in particular, to a method of forming a brush of thermoplastic filaments which includes an integrally formed holder.
Many occasions arise such as in liquid or other fluid applications where a brush is desired to be held on an applicator device. It may also be desired to permit the product to flow through and along the bristle elements of the brush. For example, it may be desirable to have a brush with a hollow holder whereby fluid such as nail polish is provided to the brush bristles through the hollow holder.
In my co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/873,007 filed on June 11, 1986 and entitled NAIL ENAMEL PEN, I disclose a new nail enamel pen in which a brush having a hollow holder is utilized. In particular, nail polish in the container bottle flows through the hollow brush holder onto the bristles extending from the brush holder. The holder acts both to permit nail polish to flow therethrough and as a means whereby the brush is held on the nail enamel pen.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method whereby a brush having a holder formed integrally therewith can be manufactured easily and inexpensively.